parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
TrainBoy43's AMAZING CHARACTERS Parody Casts.
Here are some of TrainBoy43's remastered AMAZING CHARACTERS parodies, based on his The Amazing World Of Gumball/TUGS Parody Casts. Cast * Gumball as Ten Cents * Principal Brown as Big Mac * Mr. Small as OJ * Mr. Robinson as Top Hat * Richard as Warrior * Tina as Hercules * Darwin as Sunshine * Alan as Grampus * Principal Skinners (from The Simpsons) as Captain Star * Sal Left Thumb as Zorran * The Eggheads as Zip and Zug * Carlton and Troy as Zebedee and Zak * Bowser (from Mario) as Captain Zero * Nicole as Lillie Lightship * Molly as Sally Seaplane * The Bandage Paramedics as Frank and Eddie * Hector as Izzy Gomez * Mario (from Mario) as Puffa * Luigi (from Mario) as The Goods Engine * Juke as Lord Stinker * Anais as Pearl * Tobias as Billy Shoepack * Rocky as Boomer * Benson (from Regular Show) as Fire Chief * Donut Sheriff as Bluenose * William as Sea Rouge * Larry as Sea Rouge's Uncle * Sharptooth and Red Claw (from The Land Before Time) as The Pirates * Wario and Waluigi (from Mario) as Burke and Blair * Mordecai (from Regular Show) as Coast Guard * Rigby (from Regular Show) as The Messenger * Ice King (from Adventure Time) as Nantucket * Godzilla (Heisei, GMK, Tokyo SOS, and Final Wars) as Johnny Cuba * JJ Silvers (from Jukebox) as Old Rusty * King Ghidorah (Heisei and GMK) as Kraka Toa * Yoshi (from Mario) as Little Ditcher * Muscleman (from Regular Show) as Scuttlebutt Pete * Skips (from Regular Show) as Mighty Mo * Thomas (from Regular Show) as Big Mickey * Garfield (from Garfield) as Jack * Teri as The Duchess * Masami as Princess Alice * Carmen as SS Vienna * The Virus as The Shrimpers * The Creatures Of The Forest Of Doom as Ghost Fleet * Kenneth as The Ghostly Galleon Parody Casts * AMAZING CHARACTERS Parody 1: The amazing characters are working hard. * AMAZING CHARACTERS Parody 2: Sal Left Thumb and Tobias talked. * AMAZING CHARACTERS Parody 3: Mr. Robinson, Juke, and Bandage Paramedics #2 save Luigi. * AMAZING CHARACTERS Parody 4: Mario warns Mr. Small, Richard, and Yoshi. * AMAZING CHARACTERS Parody 5: Ghost! * AMAZING CHARACTERS Parody 6: Darwin * AMAZING CHARACTERS Parody 7: Richard * AMAZING CHARACTERS Parody 8: Principal Skinners and Amazing Characters meet at dawn. * AMAZING CHARACTERS Parody 9: Gumball gets introduced. * AMAZING CHARACTERS Parody 10: Gumball and Tina meet up. * AMAZING CHARACTERS Parody 11: Good Guys and Bad Guys. * AMAZING CHARACTERS Parody 12: Mario warns Gumball. * AMAZING CHARACTERS Parody 13: Gumball meets up with Nicole and Tina. * AMAZING CHARACTERS Parody 14: Principal Brown sends Gumball off! * AMAZING CHARACTERS Parody 15: Darwin is found! * AMAZING CHARACTERS Parody 16: Sal Left Thumb teases Hector. * AMAZING CHARACTERS Parody 17: Principal Skinners is not pleased with Gumball. * AMAZING CHARACTERS Parody 18: Godzilla Sneaks In * AMAZING CHARACTERS Parody 19: The amazing characters save Masami from a terrible storm. * AMAZING CHARACTERS Parody 20: Sharptooth and Red Claw forces William to bring more school supplies, otherwise they'll kill Larry. Category:TrainBoy43